


Definition

by prosaicwonder



Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosaicwonder/pseuds/prosaicwonder
Summary: He isn't sure how to define this, but it's okay. Perhaps some things were better left unknown.





	Definition

**Author's Note:**

> This can be interpreted as slash or just friendship. One of my headcanons is that Wakiya secretly likes children - god forbid if anyone else finds out about it though.

Wakiya taps his foot as he stands and waits outside the Konda residence. He'd arrived around five minutes ago, and usually he presses the buzzer immediately upon arrival but today he's too occupied in his own thoughts to do so. Hoji had phoned the previous night asking him to come to his place (An unusual request, especially since the brunette almost never asked for help), so Wakiya couldn't say no to that. Not that he actually explicitly agreed - he had tried to sound annoyed as he replied - but Hoji seemed to understand what he meant, because all he did before they both hung up was chuckle softly over the phone.

 

Wakiya can't remember when the last time he came over was. He'd met Mr. Konda a few times, as well as the younger siblings - who, for some reason, all had the same type of haircut - though the blonde is still not too familiar with them as he'd only really see and talk to Hoji during the week.

 

Suddenly, the pedestrian gate clicks open in front of him, and - after blinking once - he steps inside and his gaze settles onto the larger figure standing behind the door.

 

"Good morning, Bocchan," Hoji greets, a shy smile on his face. Wakiya grins at him as he takes another step forward, and Hoji speaks again: "Have you been waiting long?"

 

"Nope," Wakiya replies cheerfully, and he brings up a gloved hand to clap at the other boy's shoulder. "So what's the deal today?"

 

"Ah, actually..." Hoji moves to scratch the back of his head as he lets out a nervous laugh. His voice then drops so that he's almost whispering. "You know about my siblings, right? They can be hard to handle... sometimes."

 

Wakiya nods. He remembers that much, at least.

 

"Dad's away on a business trip this week," Hoji explains, and then it all makes more sense. "I needed someone to help me look after the others. It's just for tonight."

 

"Well, I said I'd do it, didn't I?" Wakiya replies with a smirk, and he's met by a grateful nod from Hoji. 

 

"C'mon, let's go inside."

 

* * *

 

A few hours pass since his arrival and, fortunately, nothing catastrophic happens. The children, Wakiya thinks, are more manageable than he thought they would be. They all seem to remember him, and - to his delight - are also fans of his Beyblading style, but admitted earlier that they couldn't believe there was someone who was an even stronger blader than their eldest brother.

 

They all take turns playing in their family bey stadium, each sibling proudly showing off their beys before going up for each friendly match. Before it's Wakiya's turn to battle, Hoji taps on his shoulder and quietly pleads for the blonde to go easy on his siblings; Wakiya merely snorts at that but lets them win anyway - just _occasionally_.

 

Soon, it's lunch time, and the entire group works together to prepare the various ingredients for the food. The process is noisy and the younger kids bicker all the way through and the meal doesn't turn out to be entirely perfect, but being around the others makes Wakiya feel content nonetheless - despite being disagreeable sometimes, he likes being around others. It was better than being alone.

 

After eating, the group cleans up and returns to the stadium for a few more battles. This time, Wakiya stands on the sidelines with his arms crossed as he watches Hoji battle with the other children. Seeing them laughing and gleefully crying out nonsensical attack names as they give their all in every battle causes a faint smile to spread across Wakiya's lips. He stands in the same spot for the rest of the afternoon, ignoring the way his legs ached from standing for so long, and keeps his eyes focused on the scene in front of him as his best friend continues to play with his siblings.

 

Sometimes Wakiya wonders what it would've been like if he had a brother or sister. Or two... or three. Growing up, he'd rarely seen his parents at home, and he knew that they did love him but wished that he could experience it properly.

 

He misses the gentle calls from his best friend until a chorus of his own name breaks him out of his train of thought. Immedtaiely, Wakiya's head shoots up (Somehow, he'd been looking at the floor the entire time, instead of at the stadium which he'd focused on at first) and he sees Hoji's concerned expression and the giggling faces of the Konda siblings; he then feels his face heat up in embarrassment as they all burst into another fit of laughter.

 

"W-what?!" Wakiya exclaims, ignoring the way the blush was even making his ears grow hot.

 

"We're going to have a break now. It's almost dinner time." Hoji says, trying not to laugh. "If you'd like, you can go early. Otherwise you're welcome to stay."

 

There is a pause before Wakiya opens his mouth to speak again. "I'll stay."

 

He does not dislike being around the kids, and it isn't as if he even comes often. He finds himself less excited about going back home to an empty house than spending a few extra hours at the smaller Konda residence.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, the children have gone to bed for the night, and the two bladers find themselves outside the Konda residence. They are seated side-by-side on top of the front porch; Wakiya is rather preoccupied with gazing at the cloudless starry sky above him, while Hoji stares down at his hands intently, softly biting his lower lip as he fidgets with his thumbs.

 

"Hey, Hoji?" Wakiya then speaks, glancing at the taller boy seated next to him.

 

"Yes?" 

 

The blonde shifts so that they are sitting closer together and their knees almost touch. 

 

"I never actually asked ya this, but..." Wakiya looks at him then, his usually sharp expression softer and more inquisitive. "What's it like havin' so many people under the same roof?"

 

Hoji pauses as he thinks the question over, trying to imagine the best way to explain to someone who'd grown up alone and battled to make friends until their first meeting.

 

"It's difficult sometimes," Hoji eventually admits, scratching the back of his neck as he let a nervous smile form across his lips. "I'm often so busy with my schoolwork and Beyblade practice that I don't have enough time to be around them as much as I would like to."

 

Wakiya is silent as the brunette continues: "It's not perfect either: we've had our share of fights over the years." Hoji then smiles, warm and kind as always. "But at the end of the day, they're my family and I love them."

 

There is another moment of silence before either one of them speaks again.

 

"Love..." Wakiya echoes softly, his blue eyes still focused on the stars above them. He becomes silent then, and does not notice the questioning look Hoji gives him.

 

"I guess there are lots of different forms for love, huh?"

 

Hoji's eyes widen by a fraction upon hearing the words. Even he isn't quite sure what the word truly encompasses, but he knows that what he feels for his siblings and his father is definitely included in one part of the definition. Familial love, he thinks. But friendship is another matter entirely.

 

Before he can think about it further, the boy next to him speaks again.

 

"Anyway, you're a lucky guy, ya know." Wakiya says, softly but in earnest. There's a hint of seriousness in the way he says it, which makes Hoji's attention focus on the blonde even more; it was a side that Hoji rarely saw.

 

"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't grown up alone."

 

He knows that Hoji knows, because _Hoji_ was the one who was brought to the estate so that Wakiya could have someone to talk with, to play with, to spend time with because no one else wanted to do those things with him. In truth, the blonde doesn't know what his life would've been like if they hadn't met; he doesn't like to think about it much.

 

"Bocchan..." Hoji finally shifts so that he can look at him properly, and at that moment Wakiya turns his head as well so their eyes meet once again.

 

"We probably wouldn't have met if you hadn't been alone," Hoji murmurs, so softly that the blonde almost misses the words. They stare at each other, and Wakiya uses the moment to process the words in his mind until it finally clicks.

 

"You - you think so?" is all Wakiya can get out. A part of him agrees with the other boy, but he wants to hear Hoji speak again.

 

"I guess it's a good thing my dad works for yours," Hoji replies, and then Wakiya's face lights up and he nods before moving to wrap his one arm over the larger boy's shoulder.

 

"I'll say this, I get jealous sometimes," Wakiya says airily, a hint of a grin still on his lips as he looks back up at the sky. "Bein' around this many people isn't as bad as I thought."

 

"Bocchan..." Hoji surpresses a chuckle as he says the nickname. "You - you actually like doing this, don't you?" 

 

Wakiya then blushes, because of  _course_  Hoji would know these types of things and of _course_  he would know that Wakiya agrees to come round because he actually _likes_ the Konda siblings and their company.

 

"What're you saying?!" Wakiya sputters indignantly, waving his arms in the air before speaking again. "I'm only here because I'm bored and have nothin' else to do!"

 

Hoji chuckles for a moment before turning to face his friend, his dark eyes glimmering as his expression softens. "I understand... thank you for coming today, Bocchan."

 

Deep brown meets cerulean as Hoji adds softly: "If you ever feel alone, you know that I'm always here."

 

Wakiya feels the heat spread across his cheeks; it's uncomfortable and a notch too warm but he doesn't dislike the words Hoji tells him, so he just turns his head away to look down at his lap in silence. Fortunately for him, they are both concealed by the darkness, so he takes a chance and leans over so that his head is nestled against the crook of Hoji's neck. His arm is still around the other boy's back, and he closes his eyes until they both sit in silence together.

 

Hoji blushes faintly at the contact, but says nothing in fear of ruining the moment. He then closes his eyes too, and a small smile spreads across his lips.

 

He isn't sure how to define this, but it's okay. Perhaps some things were better left unknown.

 

He'd figure it out along the way, eventually.


End file.
